


Горячая кровь

by GaryD



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: 1930s, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Brooklyn, M/M, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Pre-Slash, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:40:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26161267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaryD/pseuds/GaryD
Summary: У Стива всегда была горячая кровь
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Kudos: 18





	Горячая кровь

**Author's Note:**

> Время действия: между 1936 и 1939 годами. После смерти Сары Роджерс и до начала Второй мировой войны  
> Все персонажи совершеннолетние

Баки как раз заканчивает мыть посуду, когда замок на входной двери начинает скрипеть. _«Надо бы смазать»_ — думает он, выходя в коридор встречать Стива.

Он весь вымок под хлещущим на улице ливнем - вот балда, Баки же просил взять зонт, - но что теперь для него дождь, да и любая хворь вообще, которая могла уложить его на две-три недели в постель всего каких-то пару месяцев назад - так, несущественная мелочь. Стив теперь здоровее его самого будет... По большей части.

— Привет. Голодный?

— Привет, Бак, — Стив натянуто улыбается, стягивая мокрую насквозь куртку с плеч и стаскивая хлюпающие ботинки. — Я... Ты как? В порядке? Если сложно, то не надо, я потерплю.

— В порядке, мелкий. Жду тебя в гостиной.

— Угу, я только в сухое переоденусь, — буркает Стив, не поднимая на него глаз, и быстро уносится в комнату, закрыв дверь.

Баки только тяжело вздыхает и идет в гостиную, на ходу расстегивая ворот. Садится на старый диван, отбрасывая подушки в сторону, снимает рубашку вместе с нательной майкой. В коридоре хлопает дверь и из ванной слышится шум воды. Кажется, Стив еще не скоро.

Ему все так же неловко, как и в первые разы, хотя они уже обо всем говорили, долго и обстоятельно, договорились, и Баки действительно несложно, тем более, что после зелья той старухи он быстро и без последствий восстанавливается.

Но Стив до сих пор чувствует себя виноватым. Виноватым в том, в чем нет его вины.

У него всегда была горячая кровь.

Он лез в драки, потому что те, кого он постоянно пытался остановить, понимали только язык силы. Он получал от них, но вставал и не сдавался. Боролся, насколько хватало его сил - или пока не появлялся Баки, чтобы вытащить его тощую безрассудную задницу из очередного дерьма.

В тот раз Баки не оказалось рядом. И в тот раз что-то пошло совсем не так.

Стив ушел утром. Вечером не вернулся. Баки с ног сбился, разыскивая его ночью по городу. Нашел у какой-то старухи, в старых заброшенных доках, к которым даже самые отчаянные парни района не рискуют приближаться - поговаривают, что творится там всякая чертовщина и мало кто живым возвращается.

В ту ночь он убедился, что это правда. А еще - что страшным городским легендам иногда стоит верить.

Обращаясь, Стив хрипел так жутко, как никогда до этого во время приступов или лихорадки. Он не позволял себе кричать от боли, только не при Баки, который сидел рядом и держал его за руку, выслушивая от спасшей Стива ведьмы, кто - что - он теперь такое и как с этим жить.

Стиву постоянно нужна кровь. Свежая кровь здорового взрослого человека. Теперь это - его рацион питания. Больше никакой обычной еды - супа, сэндвича, кофе или чая. Его измененный желудок просто не сможет переварить все это. Но зато - больше и никаких болезней, никакой слабости и возможности умереть от любой заразы. Сила, скорость, иммунитет - приятные бонусы в столь непростом положении. Правда, из-за солнечного света они не очень-то будут работать, однако ночью... Все равно - не слишком хорошее утешение.

Главная их проблема, поиск донора, решилась сразу - Баки вызвался сам. Стив, едва очнувшись и услышав это, запротестовал. Они тогда серьёзно поссорились, чего не случалось... Да никогда не случалось.

Стив послал его и отказался кусать, сказав, что лучше умрёт на месте. Пришлось прямо на его глазах вспороть себе руку и сцедить кровь в стакан - напоить Стива нужно было немедленно, первая жажда самая мучительная и может свести с ума, если верить старухе. Заставлять выпить даже не пришлось. Почуяв запах свежей крови, Стив сам, с невозможной ранее для себя скоростью, рванул к Баки. Ведьма едва успела прикрыть его ослабевшего собой и зажать ему рану.

Забыть, с какой звериной жадностью Стив выпил свой первый стакан крови, Баки не сможет никогда.

В тот вечер он все-таки убедил Стива - буквально кровью и почти что слезами - принять его в качестве постоянного донора - подвергать кого-то ещё опасности было категорически нельзя, хоть в этом они были согласны. Ведьма залечила Баки рану и выдала ему зелье, чтобы он мог быстро исцеляться после "ужинов", потребовав за это лишь каждые два месяца взамен на свежее снадобье отдавать ей приличную порцию яда, что отныне тёк в жилах Стива.

Варианта "не согласиться" у них не было.

— Иди сюда, — Стив несмело мнется на пороге комнаты, и Баки протягивает ему руку, приглашая.

Он уже в сухом, домашнем, высушил, насколько смог, волосы, а рука все равно холодная. Стив теперь всегда холодный. Особенности его новой сущности.

Он усаживается Баки на бедра, гладит кончиками пальцев две едва заметные точки на шее - там, где он обычно кусает, следы его клыков. Утыкается лбом в лоб Баки и всхлипывает, стиснув его плечо.

— Бак...

— Стиви. Ну же, Стиви, — шепчет Баки, добившись, чтобы тот поднял на него взгляд. — Всё хорошо, давай, — он ласково поглаживает пальцы второй руки, которую так и не отпустил, и тепло улыбается. — Я хочу этого.

Последний аргумент всегда действует безотказно. Стив сдаётся, кивает, и Баки откидывает голову на спинку дивана, открывая шею. Сквозь полуприкрытые веки он наблюдает, как Стив, улавливая только ему доступный запах горячей крови под его кожей, раздувает ноздри, тяжело сглатывает и быстро, нервно облизывается. Баки чувствует холодную ладошку на своей шее, и тут же, с другой стороны, острую обжигающую боль от вспоровших его кожу клыков.

Стив судорожно делает первый маленький глоток, второй, а дальше уже сам приникает ближе, льнет всем телом - и пьёт, пьёт, пьёт. Кровь сводит его с ума.

Баки обнимает его спину, переплетает пальцы их рук и наслаждается - как бы странно это ни звучало. В такие моменты Стив близок к нему, как никогда не был и не будет больше ни при каких других обстоятельствах. В такие моменты можно незаметно и абсолютно безнаказанно насладиться тем, как это хрупкое, гибкое, тонкое тело с невероятной силой внутри прижато к нему - живот к животу, грудь к груди, - представить на секунду, что преграды в виде футболки на Стиве вовсе нет, и что его бедра он сжимает коленями по другому поводу, и что урчит он так довольно из-за более прозаического, человеческого удовольствия, которое обычно доставляется за закрытыми дверями спальни.

Жаль, что это лишь его безнадежные фантазии.

Зато влажный горячий язык на своей шее и представлять не надо. Стив слизывает потеки крови, утробно мурлыча от удовольствия, а Баки уже ведёт - в голове появляется туман, постепенно накатывает слабость. Стив отстраняется, вытаскивая клыки, - наелся - и начинает широко зализывать чуть саднящие ранки. От его слюны они меньше болят и быстрее затягиваются, поэтому он всегда так делает в конце, словно пытаясь извиниться и облегчить Баки жизнь.

А он только за. Ведь это можно ещё немного пообнимать Стива, ещё немного побыть так умопомрачительно близко прежде, чем Стив вновь закроется, спрячется и будет винить себя за то, что такой.

Стоит ещё раз провести с ним беседу. Но потом, потом...

Стив ласково проводит языком по уже исцелившимся ранкам последний раз - Баки кажется, что он даже целует их, но разве можно доверять самому себе в таком состоянии? - и выпрямляется. На его щеках горит нежный румянец, ресницы закрытых глаз трепещут, позолоченные в неверном свете старой люстры, в уголке губ алеет капелька свежей крови, которую он тут же слизывает, на мгновение обнажая милые острые клычки на верхней челюсти.

Баки откровенно любуется. Прекрасен.

— Я принесу тебе. Отдыхай.

Напоследок несильно сжав Баки плечо и виновато - точно надо поговорить - улыбнувшись, Стив встаёт и выходит в кухню. Пока он разводит ему старухино снадобье в необходимой дозировке, Баки пытается придумать, с чего бы начать разговор, но хорошей идеи все нет и нет, а Стив уже возвращается.

Он помогает Баки выпить, придерживая голову, потом уносит стакан на кухню, вымыть, и вновь стоит, не решаясь войти.

— Тебе что-нибудь нужно? Я... Я пока твою постель разберу и...

— Стив, — перебивая, Баки улыбается, смотрит на него, смущенного, руку поднять сил пока нет. — Посидишь со мной?

— Конечно, — он кивает, подходит ближе и садится рядом, но Баки находит силы достать до его ладони и легко потянуть на себя.

— Сюда, Стиви.

Стив закусывает губу - ох, Иисусе, до чего же милые клычки! - и снова садится к нему на бедра, обнимая за талию, утыкаясь лбом в плечо. Баки заключает его в кольцо своих рук, прижимается щекой к мягким волосам и шепчет в удачно подставленное ушко:

— Я с тобой до конца, помнишь?

— Помню, — глухо отзывается Стив. — Я делаю тебе больно, Бак. Мне тогда было больно.

— Ты тогда не хотел этого, а я сейчас - хочу. Поэтому мне не больно.

Тяжёлый рваный выдох. Молчание. Тихий всхлип.

— Спасибо. Спасибо тебе за все.

Баюкая плачущего Стива в своих руках, Баки нежно целует его в висок, вкладывая в это касание все, что не решается и, скорее всего, никогда не решится произнести вслух.

_«Я люблю тебя, Стив»_


End file.
